Remember Me?
by TweenisodeOrange
Summary: What if everyone who ever had Fairy Godparents remembered it? Great hu? Well, maybe not, considering one man now remembers his plot to take over the world. 4 OCs if that's not to much.
1. Prolouge

**Authour's Note: And now for the probably not as long awaited as I think fanfiction I've been planning to write for some time now. Up ahead we have everyone who ever had a fairy godparent remembering it, the intro of my four, no, wait... uh, technically six OCs (I own by the way, Stella, Merc, Humley 'Harvey', and Kelzy are all my property. If you want to use them you had better get my written permission, I mean it! Bad Lenny and the CanBot are also my property, so back off!) Speaking of owning, The Fairly Odd Parents was created by Butch Hartman and owned by Nick. So, enough chit-chat, I gotta start this story.**

**Remember Me?**

**By Tweenisode Orange**

Prologue

Ten-year-old Humley Hiemerdinger was touring his fairy godfather, Merc's, "doghouse" (It wasn't really a doghouse, pushing back the right floorboards would reveal the door to his actual "house") It was filled with many rooms and hallways, big and small, and Humley was very sure if it weren't for Merc he'd be lost in just a few seconds. He was watching the different door to try and memorize the way incase he got lost when a particular door caught his eye.

"And here we have…" Merc started, then noticed his godson had fallen behind. "Uh, Harvey?" (Humley hated his name, so he went by Harvey)

"What's this one Merc?" Harvey asked, pointing to a large and slightly ominous looking door.

"Oh…" Merc said, taking off his large blue cowboy hat and scratching his head like he did when he was nervous. "That's the Hall of Infamy. So… Moving on!"

"Sweet, I wanna see it!" Harvey exclaimed, running to the door.

"That's what I was afraid you were going to say…"

"Oh, come on Merc, I just wanna look."

Merc didn't like the Hall of Infamy, for one main reason: It brought back bad memories. If Merc had his choice, he wouldn't have to have the room in his house, but the fairy council required it. (Merc suspected it was some sort of backup record) Although he would have rather skipped the Hall, Harvey had already gone inside.

"So, what exactly is this place?" Harvey asked Merc as he looked around at all the pictures It reminded him of the Hall of Fame they had visited earlier, only all the people in the pictures seemed angry.

"Well, you remember the Hall of Fame, right?" Merc asked, "Well, this is just the opposite. These kids were all horrible, mean, and _way_ abused their privilege to make wishes."

One picture was especially large and imposing. It was black and white, the occupant wore an angry scowl and a striped shirt.

"Whoa, who's_ that_?" Harvey asked his floating friend.

Merc took a deep breath. He'd known he would have to tell Harvey this story, but that didn't make it any easier.

"That is Bad Lenny, probably the most imfamous godchild Fairy World ever knew."

"Really? Why, what'd he do, start a war?"

"No. He tried to take over Fairy World."

"What!?" Harvey asked incredulously. No way this Bad Lenny could be that stupid. "No way!"

"It's true! This kid was bad. He was a complete jerk, and he was sick of 'Da Rules' getting in his way when he wanted to get revenge, which he did a lot. So, he bent the rules, found a loophole and wished for an army of robots to attack Fairy World."

"Well, you didn't do it, did you? You did something to stop him, right?"

"He wished for it, so I had to! But as soon as it was done I went to Fairy World to warn them."

"So what happened?" Harvey asked, now thoroughly engrossed in the story.

"It was practically over by the time it started. Since they had an advance warning, Jorgen just _poofed_ them all away before anything really bad happened."

"Wow." Harvey said, amazed. He looked at the picture of Bad Lenny, it was an old photo. "How long ago did this happen?"

"More than forty years ago. Lenny would be an old geezer by now." Merc said thoughtfully, as though thinking what life was like for Lenny now.

"I just hope I never have to meet him." Harvey said as they left the Hall. Little did Harvey know, he'd kind of jinxed himself.

**Author's Note: So, this is the prolouge. Timmy's in the next chapter, I promise! I'm trying to work on my suspence and building tension, so leave a review to let me see if you are curious about what's happening.**


	2. The Magic of Guilt

**Author's Note: Ok, here's Chapter 1, nice and quick, so no one starts bugging me about the real main characters not being in my story. Here is where, well, you'll see where we are. Fairly Odd Parents is the property of Butch Hartman and Nick, not mine, and there are no OCs in this chapter, so enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

_The Magic of Guilt_

Timmy Turner sat at his desk in school, waiting not so patiently for the bell to ring.

_Come on!_ Timmy thought, _Just five more minuets! Five more minuets and I'm home free!_

"Well class, I can see you're all eager for the last five minuets of school to pass." The teacher, Mr. Crocker, said as he reached into a drawer of his desk.

_Oh no._ Timmy thought.

"So, I bet none of you were expecting…" Crocker continued.

_No,_ Timmy thought desperately, _Not a-_

"¡A POP QUIZ!"

The class groaned collectively as Mr. Crocker rapidly passed out quizzes. Timmy stared blankly at the question. He only knew one question: Which was first reached, the North Pole or the South Pole? And Timmy only knew that from a gross/educational (but mostly gross) documentary he had seen on the history channel.

"Having trouble, Turner?" Mr. Crocker asked, "Why don't you wish for easier questions, using your…" Timmy braced himself for the spaz, "¡FAIRY GODPARENTS!"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Timmy asked, "I don't have fairy godparents!" This was a lie, but if Timmy wanted to keep his fairies, he couldn't tell anyone.

As the bell rang, Mr. Crocker handed back everyone's tests, most of them F's. Timmy was both surprised and angry to see he had gotten every question wrong.

"Hey, I know that people got to the North Pole first, it was on the history channel!" Timmy complained to his teacher.

"Ah, well, the North Pole was the first pole reached… _By people._" Mr. Crocker explained, "but the South Pole was the first pole reached by _dinosaurs_!"

Timmy was not in a good mood as he walked home. Suddenly, three squirrels appeared beside him. One was green, one was pink, and one was very small and purple. They were, of course, Cosmo and Wanda, Timmy's fairy godparents and Poof, Cosmo and Wanda's baby, Timmy's godbrother.

"Oh, Timmy!" Wanda said as she pulled out a sheet of paper from an invisible pocket, "Look what Poof drew today!"

It was a crudely drawn picture of a therapod, probably a _T. Rex_, and a Pterosaur, probably _Petradon_, with a volcano in the background. Still, it was very good for a baby less than six months old.

"That's nice." Timmy said flatly, not really looking at the picture. Wanda could tell something was up.

"What's wrong, sport?" She asked her godson.

"Crocker gave us another test with impossible trick questions!" Timmy explained, "I didn't get a single one right."

"Aw, cheer up Timmy, it could be worse!" Cosmo tried to comfort his godson, "It could be _your_ fault your teacher is a fairy-obsessed, 'F' happy, crackpot!" Timmy glared at Cosmo. "Oh wait…"

"It's not _all_ my fault." Timmy defended, "_You_ were the one who turned on the microphones, and caused the trouble in the first place!"

"Of coursed it wasn't your fault Timmy." Wanda reassured him, "You were just trying to help."

"Yeah, well, my life would probably be a whole lot easier if Mr. Crocker could just remember how happy he was as a kid." Timmy said. He was a bit depressed by this whole conversation. Cosmo didn't like seeing Timmy depressed, so he decided to try and cheer him up.

"I know what'll cheer you up Timmy!" Cosmo exclaimed, "Mindless videogames!"

"Yeah!" Timmy yelled, instantly brightening, "Come on Poof, Timmy will teach you how to play _Crash Nebula_!"

**Authour's Note: So, this is my last post, on any of my stories, before I leave for a camping trip, and I won't be back until the 26th, so the next chapter may take some time. For those of you who are reading in the future (Oh, that sounds so ominous!) You are lucky, you don't have to wait! I expect to have some reviews by the time I get back from camping... please?  
**


	3. Get Offa My Lawn!

**Author's Note: Here's Chapter 2, I hope it didn't take to long. Thanks to the two people who have reviewed the story so far: Luiz4200 and Super Poof, and to Magor for Favoriting the story! So, without further ado, I give you chapter two! (hehe, that rhymed!)**

**Chapter 2**

_Get Offa My Lawn!_

Somewhere on an island in the Pacific Ocean, so small and insignificant no one had ever bothered to land there and check it out, a trashcan fell into the sea. It was sealed tight, so it floated on the surface. The ocean current carried it hundreds of miles to the coast of California where it washed up on the beach.

The next day, the garbage men picked up the old trashcan and took it to the dump. Only when they unloaded the truck, it wasn't there!

"Eh, Arty, didn't we pick up an old metal can by the beach this morning?" The first man said with Brooklyn accent common to all garbage men, regardless of where they lived.

"Uh, I think so. Why d'you ask, Norton?" Arty replied.

"'Cus it ain't in here!" Norton told his co-worker.

"Oh. Eh, must've fallen outta the truck." Arty reasoned.

"Makes sense to me." Norton agreed, and the two garbage men climbed back into the truck.

Back in a town halfway between the dump and the beach, a garbage can sat on a corner in front of an old house with a nice lawn. Some kids were playing in the street, when the Frisbee they were using flew onto the nice lawn. The kids all looked at the one girl who had thrown it. The girl bit her lip worriedly.

"_You _threw it, _you_ gotta go get it." Said another girl.

"I'll go with you." An older boy said, apparently the first girl's brother.

The two kids snuck up to the lawn. Just when it looked like they were going to get the Frisbee back, an old man burst out of the front door.

"You kids get offa my lawn!" The old man yelled, and picked up a large rock and threw it. The two kids scattered and screamed as they ran back to their house, followed by the others they had been playing with.

A pair of eyes peeking out from under the trash lid had watched the whole scene. This was definitely the one. The yelling, the rocks, the incredible use of language! Suddenly the trashcan turned into a robot, with a trash-lid shield and the can forming the barrel of a blaster. The robot approached the man.

"Are you Lennard Backan?" The robot asked, it's voice not as mechanized as you would expect.

"How many times've I gotta tell you cops ta stay outta my business? Let's see your fancy new armor stand up to _this!_" With that, the old man pulled out a high-powered shotgun. Obviously he thought the robot was a police officer in a new body armor suite. His eyesight must have been pretty poor.

"It is I, your General of the CanBots, escaped from the Isle of the Unwished!" the robot declared.

"I don't care if you're King of the Martians, get offa my lawn!" To punctuate his sentence, the old man fired his gun.

The robot ran for it, taking cover behind another building. Why was its master shooting at it? The robot accessed its database to try and answer the question. There, that explained it, the enemy had a way to erase memories, but there was also a way to reverse it. The CanBot would have to use it's special teleporter. It pressed a special button labeled "Fairy World". A few seconds later… _poof! _He was gone.

**Author's Note: Wow, these chaptes seem alot longer in my notebook than on the computer. Well, the good news is: I've already got the next chapter writen up. The bad news is: I won't post it until I get two more reviews! Muahahaha! cough Well, I guess you'd better review. Even if you say "This is my review. The end" That will be ok. No flames though, I tend to ignore those. **


	4. Take a Hike!

**Author's Note: Well, this is another short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer. Here we introduce Stella and Kelzy, two of my OC's and they are mine, any resemblance to real people or even another OC are coincidence. Weird hu? Speaking of owning, Fairly Odd Parents is owned by Nick and Butch Hartman, not me. Thanks to new reviewers: Super Poof, dppokegirl23, and Luiz4200. So, to make up for this short chapter, I'll try and post the next one quicker.  
**

**Chapter 3**

_Take a Hike!_

Somewhere in one of those square-ish states in the west with all the straight lines, a twelve-year-old girl was stopped at the side of a hiking trail. Most people would find it strange that she was showing a trail map to a falcon perched in a tree. They would think it was even stranger that she was talking to the falcon, debating on a trail route to take.

"The Dogman trail goes around the lake and past Candem falls, but the Scouter's trail goes over the rock bridge and past the bristlecone pine grove."

"Just choose one!" the falcon said. At this point most people would think they were either dreaming or crazy, and would run away screaming either way. But the girl just sighed with frustration and folded the map.

"I don't know which one to take! That's why I'm asking _you_!" She exclaimed.

"Ok, which one is shortest?" The falcon asked. The girl rolled her eyes. "Stella, it's not just how fast you finish the hike! It's seeing the animals, feeling the dirt crunch under your hiking boots, smelling the trees…"

"Smelling the trees?" Stella asked incredulously, "Kelzy, I think you're pulling my leg."

"It's true!" Kelzy defended, "Smell that tree you're perching in, it smells like…" She paused to sniff the tree, "Vanilla."

"Birds can't smell." Stella insisted.

"Then don't be a bird!" Kelzy said.

Stella sighed and, _poof_, she became a fairy.

"If every other kid is like you, I'm going to quit." Stella said as she grudgingly sniffed the tree.

Kelzy giggled. "You've been saying that for the two years we've known each other. If you were going to quit, you'd have done it by now."

"Maybe I've been biding my time." Stella teased.

They both laughed. Kelzy was the first person Stella had been Fairy Godmother to. In the two years they had known each other, they had gotten very close.

"Wow, that _does_ smell like vanilla!" Stella admitted.

"I told you so." Kelzy said smugly, "Now, _which trail_?"

Stella sighed. "Ok. Which one is shortest again?"

"Actually, never mind. I kind of want to go on the Dogman trail now."

"Dogman is the longer one, right?" Stella asked dejectedly.

"Yeah, you kind of reverse-psychologied me into it." Kelzy explained. She then stowed the map in her pack and set off down the trail.

"Kelzy? Kelzy wait! Let's talk about this!" Stella argued as she _poofed _into a falcon and followed her godchild.

**Author's Note: So that's Kelzy and Stella! Detailed descriptions will be in the chapter where they meet up with Timmy. For those of you who are wondering what happened to Humley and Merc, well, they'll be coming in the same chapter where Timmy meets Kelzy. Don't forget to review! seriously.**


	5. Dropping Off

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 4! Sorry if it took a while. Here I bring Tootie into the story and I would like to point out right now that this story is NOT a Timmy/Tootie pairing! It IS a Chester/Kelzy pairing though. Anyway, I don't own The Fairly Odd Parents, Butch Hartman and Nick do. I own Bad Lenny and the CanBot General,no other OCs in this chapter, so let's get on with the show!  
**

**Chapter 4**

_Dropping Off_

It was Thursday afternoon and Timmy was glad they had tomorrow off school. Crocker was going overboard with the pop quizzes, and every chance he had, he tried to exploit Timmy's fairies. Timmy had finally sent Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof home so there wasn't a chance of a run-in with Mr. Crocker.

--

The CanBot General, through a series of very complex and very boring plans (Involving a puppy and a fork), had found the place he was looking for. It was a small building in Fairy World, filled with security screens and a multitude of buttons and lever s labeled everything from "Emergency Release" to "Automatic Salad bar" to "In Case of Global Crisis". But where was the one the CanBot was looking for?

"Hey!" a voice came from the other room. The CanBot quickly transformed into a trashcan to hide.

"Someone switched my hot chocolate with coffee!" Binky yelled as he walked into the room. "I won't be able to sleep at all tonight! Oh well, I guess I'd better rent a movie to watch." With that Binky threw his cup in the trash.

"Ew, backwash." The CanBot said after Binky had left, and turned back into a robot. It scanned the walls for the lever it needed. Finally it was a sign marked "To Memory Release" … on a door.

"Oh." The CanBot said, "I really need to learn to notice these things." It opened the door and walked out to a balcony made of clouds (like most things in Fairy World) with a metal control panel on it and one lever that was larger than the others. This was it. The CanBot pulled the lever and then teleported out quickly. It did not want the enemy to know it had been there.

--

"And that, class, is why we know the Earth is round. But who cares about Geography? In a world where fairies exist, the world could become _cylindrical_! ¡FAIRY G-" Mr. Crocker passed out mid-spaz. The class all cheered. Chester was pointing and laughing when suddenly he passed out too. The class all stared for a second, then someone started screaming and the whole room plunged into chaos.

Timmy and AJ were the only ones who kept their composure and checked on their friend.

"Sure, when the teacher passes out, we all laugh, but when one of our own falls, we run around screaming." AJ said as he got out a small device that scanned Chester's body. "Hmm, that's funny." He muttered as he read the results.

"Funny as in 'Haha' or funny as in 'This is bad'?" Timmy asked, looking at Chester lying prone on the ground.

"Funny as in 'He's fine, and everything is perfectly normal except an unusually large amount of activity in the section of the brain dealing with long-term memory.' That kind of funny." AJ said, showing Timmy the screen on his device.

"I have no idea what that means, but I'm guessing it's bad." Timmy stated.

"I'm not sure if it's bad. I guess it is, since it knocked him out." AJ replied, then flanked at Timmy. "What are you writing in that notepad?"

"I'm just taking note that for once you weren't sure about something."

--

The CanBot returned to the house of the old man he had visited earlier. It knew the effect o the memories coming back would be enough to knock anyone out, but it needed to al least get its master to the secret location before the enemy figured out what was going on.

The CanBot stepped onto the lawn. "It is I, your General of the CanBots! I have returned to retrieve you, master!" It announced as it walked toward the door, just in case he had awoken early.

"I told you to stay offa my lawn!" _Bang!_

The CanBot was once again hiding behind a building. Oh poopie, it had the wrong guy!

--

Tootie and Vicky were both home with a cold. Neither of them were particularly enjoying it, Tootie not wanting to have to spend the entire day with her horrible sister, Vicky bummed by the fact she was bout stuck with an annoying little sister, and missing her babysitting jobs scheduled for that day. To think she was missing out on making money!

At the first sign of Vicky getting a cold, her parents suddenly decided to go on an impromptu cruise to Alaska. Which, unfortunately, left Tootie all alone with Vicky.

"Twerpy! _Cough_ Get me a lemonade! _Cough!_" Vicky yelled hoarsely from her chair. Tootie slowly got up and walked to the kitchen where she poured a glass of lemonade, spilling a lot of it. (You know how when you have a bad cold you're all shaky)

When she brought back the drink, Vicky only yelled at Tootie more. "It's half empty! And why'd you take so-" Vicky dropped off mid-sentence. She had passed out.

_Wow, the cold must really be taking it out of Vicky._ Tootie though, _Yea! Now I can spend the rest of the day in peace, doing Timmy-related stuff! I can- _Before she could even finish the thought, Tootie passed out too.

--

In another city, another old man was yelling at a girl scout who had come to sell cookies.

"No, I hate cookies! Get out of here before I get my shot gun!" He yelled at the girl, who ran away more scared by the fact that the man didn't like cookies than the threat of a shotgun. (She wasn't the brightest girl scout ever, obviously)

"And don't come b-" The old man passed out and fell down his steps. The girl scout pulled out her phone and called 911

**So hopefully this chapter is a better length. Thanks to the new reviews from Luiz4220, dppokegirl123, and Super Poof. Also thanks to Avataraddict for putting this story on your Alerts. Next chapter will be slower because school has started, but I'll try my best to put in a chapter every weekend.**


	6. We Interup this Story

**Author's Note: Hi! This chapter is short, less than a page on Word, so I'll double post. The reason I've taken so long to post is because school has started and I'm getting lots of homework. Things are only expected to get worse once all the clubs i'm in start. I'll try my best to post once a week, every two weeks at most. Disclaimer- I don't own the Fairly Odd Parents, it was created by Butch Hartman and is owned by Nick.  
**

**Chapter 5**

_We Interrupt this Story…_

We interrupt this story to bring you an important news bulletin. I'm Chet Ubetcha, here to cover this breaking news story.

All over the world, an unseen force is knocking out random people. From France…

_A man stands outside a Paris restaurant, advertising its food. "Come to where you can eat until you-" Drop_.

To here in the US…

_A badly dressed businessman stands in front of his PowerPoint. "So, as you can see, we've seen a drop in-" He collapses as well._

Both old…

_An old man is telling stories to his grandkids. "When I was your age, gas only cost 89¢!" "No way," One kid gasps in disbelief, "Today it cost's 4.65!" The grandfather falls over too._

And young…

_A young boy is standing on a rock outcrop at Arches National Park, looking very nervous. "Don't worry son," The dad behind the camera reassures him, "You won't fall." But (of course) he did. The dad, still holding the camera, runs over to the outcrop to find the boy has landed on a ledge. "Thank goodness." The dad sighs._

Scientists are perplexed by how the victims all seem to have nothing wrong with them, other than a large amount of activity in the region of the brain dealing with long-term memory. Many friends and family of the victims are gathered at the Dimsdale Hospital awaiting their recovery. We'll be giving you updates as they become available. This is Chet Ubetcha, and _this_ is the end of our broadcast.

**Next Chapter... just click the button!**


	7. Sponsered by the Nt'nl NerdCon

**Author's Note: See, here it is! I don't own Fairly Odd Parents, it was created by Butch Hartman and is owned by Nick.**

**Chapter 6**

_**Sponsored by the National Nerd Convention**_

Timmy and AJ were both at the hospital. They'd spent some time visiting Chester, but it had been rather boring, considering he was still unconscious. Crocker had been in the same room, and Timmy would have done something like draw on Crocker's face, if all those doctors and Chester's dad hadn't been there. Right now Timmy and AJ were just hanging around the vending machines.

Suddenly a doctor came up to AJ.

"Are you AJ Ibraham?"

"Yeah." The doctor picked AJ up and put him under his arm. "Hey!"

"The government wants you on our top research team." The doctor explained as he walked away. "We need your knowledge on the human body's reaction to nanotechnology!"

"I guess I'll see you later Timmy!" AJ called as the doctor carried him away.

"Great." Timmy complained to no one in particular, "My best friend's in the hospital unconscious, my other best friend is on the research team trying to explain why, and my back-up friends are at the National Nerd Convention in New York!" (here we see Sanjay and Elmer smiling broadly while sitting behind a booth that reads "How to become a successful back-up friend") There was nothing to do at the hospital, so Timmy went home.

His parents weren't home from work yet, and Vicky had a cold, so Timmy pretty much had the house to himself. He thought of all the neat things he could wish for since he was essentially alone in the house, other than his godparents and their son. Just then, Wanda burst out of his bedroom door.

"Timmy, you're finally home!" She cried, and pulled Timmy his room.

"Yeah, I went to the hospital…" He started, but stopped when he noticed Cosmo was wearing his traveling hat. "Are you guys going somewhere?"

"We got called to an emergency meeting in Fairy World!" Cosmo explained, "Jorgen said something about a 'code-red situation'. I'm guessing it's like that 'code-red' energy drink…" Cosmo continued to babble on about how Wanda had never let him try anything with that much caffeine in it.

"We need you to watch Poof while we're gone." Wanda told Timmy as she handed him Poof, but before she did, she gave him and icy stare. "If you get Poof into trouble like you did with the construction site, there won't be enough of you_ left_ to wish you'd never been born!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Timmy said weakly, taking his godbrother in his arms. "I'll be way more careful this time. Promise!"

"Good." Wanda said, then her voice became friendlier again and she gave her baby a kiss. "Bye Poof, be a good boy for Timmy, I love you both!"

"Bye Timmy, bye Poof!" Cosmo said in his usual cheery way.

"Bye bye." Poof called to them, giggling in his godbrother's arms. Then Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and _poofed_ to Fairy World.

"An emergency meeting, hu?" Timmy wondered out loud, "What do you say we go find out what they're doing Poof?" Poof blinked at Timmy blankly. "The only thing that could make this situation worse would be if we were in Fairy World." Timmy tried.

"Poof?" Poof asked.

Timmy sighed. _Ok, one more try._

"It's too bad we're not in Fairy World right now, then we could see what your mommy and daddy were up to."

"Poof! Poof poof poof." Poof started giggling and waved his baby rattle.

"I knew I'd get it eventually." Timmy said, right before they _poofed_ away.

**Author's Note: Ok guys, I'm asking for people other than dppokegirl23, Super Poof, and Luiz4200 to review. (Not that I'm saying the above mentioned should stop) I just want some input from other people! Do I have gramatical errors, did I misspell something? Let me know!**


	8. They'll Drown in it!

**Authour's Note: Well, school is hard, and when I do have time to write, I'm suffering from extreem writer's block. Good thing I've been writing ahead in this story so I can keep you posted. Unfortunately, my other story, For the Birds, is experiancing severe writer's block. On the bright side, I'd like to thank all my new reviewers: Wolvmbm, Super Poof, dppokegirl, Luiz4200, and Marcorrilla.  
**

** Chapter 7**

_They'll Drown in it!_

The CanBot General had finally found Lennard Bakthan in the phone book, but when it got there, it's master had been taken to the hospital. It was getting frustrated with all this running from place to place. Sooner or later those garbage men were going to notice they kept picking up the same metal can!

When the CanBot found the right hospital it used its heat scopes to locate its master. He was on the 3rd floor in a room on the north side.

The CanBot knew the people in the hospital wouldn't let a robot just walk in and take Lennard. It would have to use stealth, silence, and most importantly, the ability to change into a garbage can!

--

"¡**FAIRIES**!" Was the first word that came out of Mr. Crocker's mouth after he awoke from his coma.

"I knew it! I knew all along there were fairies! And now I can remember all about them! Now I can… I… Oh, what am I saying?" Mr. Crocker got a lot quieter and started thinking about all the things he'd just remembered.

"My life's been horrible since the day I lost my fairies. I was happier then because I was helping people, and I had friends! But since then I've been mean, and I've done some terrible things over the years." He sat there for a moment, thinking. He glanced around the room. There was no one else there except a boy he vaguely recognized from his class, and the boy was still out cold.

Suddenly, a thought hit Mr. Crocker.

"I know! To make up for all the bad things I've done, I'll start doing good things instead! Now, where to start…" He looked over at the boy, still lying in the bed. "I know! No more 'F's! You get an 'A'!" The boy didn't even twitch. "Hmm, maybe I should have waited for that one. Well, now I'm off to do the world good! So much, they'll drown in it!" He turned back at the door, "_Drown in it_!"

--

A nurse found a large Garbage Can in the lobby with a note on it: _Take to room 113 on floor 3._ So the nurse put it on a trolley and wheeled it into the elevator. She opened the door to room 113, looked around, and wheeled it back out.

"There's already an empty garbage can in there! Why can't they get their rooms straight?" She grumbled as she wheeled it over to room 114, wondering if that was the room without a garbage can. She opened the door, saw that there was no garbage can, and put the new one in before she even noticed one of the patients from this room was missing. She walked down the hall, not knowing her mistake.

Ugh! The CanBot General was _still_ not in the right place. I would have to wait until nightfall to find its master.

--

Chester McBadbat woke with a start in a hospital bed in an empty room.

"Whoa, I can't believe for the past three months I didn't remember those two weeks!" (He's talking about the two weeks Norm was his fairy godparent, of course) "Wait, if I couldn't remember before, but I can now, then that must man something big is going on! Something huge! Something that could change the world as we know it!" Chester struck a dramatic pose at the end of his bed. "Well, if I'm going to be ready for that, I'll need something to eat!" He jumped over to the garbage can and dived right into it.

"Aahh!" The CanBot General screamed, turning back into a robot.

"Aahh!" screamed Chester.

"Aahh!" They both screamed together, until the CanBot General jumped out the window.

--

"Thank you Mr., uh…" The doctor started.

"Crocker, Denzel Crocker." Mr. Crocker reminded him.

"Yes, well, thank you for offering to donate blood and some of your organs, but you're still recovering from a two-hour coma and we just want to monitor your recovery, so if you'd please _stay in your room_!" The doctor yelled, opening the door and shoving Mr. Crocker in. Then he saw the other occupant, a blonde-haired boy with braces, screaming.

"The Garbage Can!" The boy yelled, jumping onto the doctor, "It was alive I tell ya! It just jumped out the window!"

_Wow._ The doctor thought, _We still don't know the cause, but I think I've discovered another side-effect. It makes them crazy!_

**I'm going to try my best to update at least every-other weekend, but things may go wrong. Keep reading, keep writing, and most importanly, keep reviewing! Timmy finally meets Kelzy and Harvey in the next chapter.**


	9. Surprises and String Theory

**Author's Note: I know it took forever to post this. I'm busy, school's started now, remember? Thanks for being patient with me. Just to let you know, it will probably not get any faster. Sorry. Thanks to all the new reviewers: s11jande, Luiz4200, Wolvmbm (I hope this chapter explains some things to you), dppokegirl23, and YodaClone 13. I hope the length of this chapter makes up for the long wait.  
**

**Chapter 8**

_Surprises and String Theory_

Timmy and Poof appeared on a platform hidden behind the curtain of one of the higher windows in the Fairy Council Room. From where they were standing they could see both the stage and the crowd. Surprisingly they could also hear what was going on below rather well. Right now the stage was empty, but the last of the seats were filling in, so Timmy was sure that something would happen there soon.

"You picked a great hiding spot Poof!" Timmy complimented his baby godbrother.

"Who's there!?" A voice asked in alarm from behind another curtain. Timmy looked to the left and saw a girl pop her head out of the curtain. She had long strawberry-blonde hair and freckles.

"Hey, Beaver Boy, find your own hiding spot!" She whispered, to keep herself from being heard.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Timmy asked, truly surprised that someone else was up there.

The girl smiled. "The same thing _you_ are!" she then sighed and rolled her eyes, "People all over the world, knocked out for no apparent reason, and then all the fairies get called to an emergency meeting. It doesn't take a string-theory physicist to figure that out. I want to know what's going on just as much as you do."

"Wait, are you saying you think the two are connected?" Timmy asked in surprise.

The girl face- palmed. "Did you seriously _just_ figure that out?" Timmy nodded. "Kid, you need some help."

"Hey, who are you calling _kid?_" Timmy asked indignantly, "You're a kid too."

The girl smiled and giggled. "Sorry, I pick that up from my parents. I'm Kelzy by the way."

"I'm Timmy, this is my baby godbrother, Poof."

"No way, _you're_ the kid who wished for a fairy baby!?" Kelzy exclaimed.

"You know about that?" Timmy asked.

"Well yeah, it was all over Fairy World. Stella was babbling on about it for days."

Suddenly the lights went dark, and the crowd below became silent. It was time for the meeting to start.

--

Humley Hiemerdinger was with his fair godfather, Merc, behind the stage of the Fairy Council room.

"Merc, I still don't get it." Humley said.

"What's not to get?" Merc asked. "They saw one of the CanBots Lenny wished for all those years ago on the security camera. I'm the one who has to find that CanBot and take it back to the Isle of the Unwished. It's only fair, Harvey."

"No it's not, why do you have to go?" Harvey asked, "It wasn't your fault you had to make those CanBots, it was that Lenny guy."

"It wouldn't be fair to make anyone else do it either. I'm the one who made it." Merc explained.

Harvey looked upset. He glanced at Merc worriedly.

"Merc-"

"Harvey, I'll be fine."

"I'm not so sure. Ever since you found out about Bad Lenny coming back, you've been acting different."

Merc sighed. "Alright, I'm a little worried, but I've dealt with the CanBots before. I can handle it, it's just one."

"Can I come with you?" Harvey asked out of the blue.

"What!?" Merc exclaimed.

"I want to help!" Harvey pleaded, "If something goes wrong, maybe there would be some thing I could do to help."

Merc refrained from asking _Like what?_ But he could see there would be no leaving Harvey behind, at least not without him trying ever trick in the book to follow Merc. Merc didn't want Harvey going up to some wayward genie and getting himself into trouble just to find his godfather.

"Alright, I'll let you come." Merc sighed.

"_Yes!_" Harvey cheered.

"Just don't tell anyone. I doubt Jorgen would like it very much if he found out."

"Jorgen's such a party pooper." Harvey muttered.

Merc grinned. Harvey had never been to one of Jorgen's parties.

--

"This emergency meeting of all the puny fairies in the universe, and me, will now come to order!" Jorgen Von Strangle boomed into the microphone. All the fairies became silent and waited for Jorgen's announcement.

"Earlier today, someone snuck into the Master Control building and pulled the memory release lever, which resulted in all humans who ever lost their fairies to remember. And also to be knocked out-cold! Ha-ha!" Jorgen laughed at the thought of people being knocked out.

Some fairies gasped, but to others it was old news. They knew that part already, it'd been all over the human's news.

"So, when we checked the security cameras, we found _this_!" Jorgen pushed a button, and on the big screen behind him, a video of the CanBot General sneaking into a door with _Memory Release _written on it.

Most of the fairies gasped this time. They all remembered the time an evil little boy had actually wished up an army of CanBots and tried to take over Fairy World.

"We are sending Merc," Merc poofed onto the stage, "to go and find the CanBot, capture it, and send it back to the Isle of the Unwished before it contacts Bad Lenny." Jorgen turned to Merc. "Do you accept this mission?"

Merc took a deep breath. He hated the whole ceremony thing he had to go through. "I accept the mission and will perform it to the best of my ability." With that he poofed away. (or just back stage to get Harvey)

"Now, it is important that the CanBot does not reach Bad Lenny, because if I does…" Jorgen began to say.

"Then _this_ will happen!" Cackled a voice from the direction of the door. Everyone turned to see an old man surrounded by several CanBots standing in the doorway.

"Lenny's _back!_" The old man declared triumphantly.

**I feel kinda bad giving you such a drop-off when I'm not likely to update soon, but I'm working on my story-telling skills here, and I want to work on suspence. Chemistry is hard! See you all later.  
**


	10. If you are Confused

**Author's Note: I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry a thousand times! I meant to get another chapter in earlier this month, but school got really bad with finals coming up. I promis I'll have another one in either Christmas Day or Christmas Eve. Sorry if this is sort of short, but I figured you'd rather have a short chapter sooner than a long chapter later.**

**Chapter 9**

_If You are Confused_

While Timmy and Poof secretly attended the meeting in Fairy World, some important things were happening. One of which led up to Lenny showing up in Fairy World.

The CanBot General was sick of being sneaky. The enemy would be on the move soon, it _needed_ to get to its master!

The CanBot used its heat scanners again, and found it was right beneath its master's window. It shot a grappling hook out of its head that latched onto the windowsill. It reeled itself all the way up to the third floor and opened the window.

-_-_-

The nurse read her clipboard as she walked into the room.

_Patient: Lennard Bakthan_

_Condition: Unconscious, but stable_

_Special Needs: None_

The nurse sighed. Yet another victim of the mystery knock-out.

Just then, the patient stirred. He turned in his bed, and his eyes cracked open. When he saw the nurse he muttered incoherently.

"Eleventeen to rust knight's knee." Was what it sounded like he said. The nurse drew closer.

"What?" She asked.

"They haven't seen the last of me! I warned them, before they pushed the button!" He paused, and took a deep breath and coughed some more.

"What!?" The nurse asked again in confusion. Just then the window behind her crashed open.

"It is I, your General of the CanBots!" The CanBot said as it climbed through the window and over the broken glass (Robots tend to under-estimate their strength when opening windows, this one included). "Please tell me you are Lennard Bakthan and that I can take you back to the Isle of the Unwished and start our takeover of Fairy World."

The nurse screamed and ran out of the room in fright, but the patient sat up in bed and yelled at the CanBot.

"Of course I'm Lennard Bakthan! What took ya so long to find me? Why are you still standing there like a metal scarecrow? Get me to that island!"

"Yes sir, right away sir!" The Canbot said, picking up his master and climbing out the window again. Bad Lenny looked at his skimpy hospital gown and added, "try and stop by a clothing store along the way, I can't look imposing in _this_ thing.

-_-_-

After trying to calm Chester down, the doctor left him and Mr. Crocker in their room. Apparently something had upset the nurse next door.

"You're alright then? It just scared, nothing hurt or broken?" Mr. Crocker asked Chester.

"I'm fine…" The brace-faced boy said slowly, "Uh, Mr. Crocker, you're being really… nice all of a sudden."

"After going through a life-changing incident such as a coma, I've been thinking about… 'stuff' and remembering… 'things' about my childhood, so I've decided my life needs a new direction." Mr. Crocker tried to explain without having to mention fairies.

"Like that TV show where the guy gets hit by a car and then makes a list of all the bad things he did and fixes them all?" Chester reasoned.

"Something like that." Mr. Crocker replied.

Just then a wheezy voice came over the hospital intercom.

"Attention all 'Mystery Coma' patients! You know what you all got in common? Besides all of you just coming out of a come, of course. Well, do ya?" The voice paused as if someone on his end of the system was answering. "**NO! ** We are not all Americans! I mean, maybe we are, but that's not what I meant. We all remember something se 'shouldn't'! We all broke _Da Rules_, or got to old, or some other thing. Well, I say it's an injustice! If you want to get back at _them_, and I know you all know who I'm talking about, come down to the lobby and I'll take you to a place where we can stage an attack on Fairy World!" The wheezy voice then cackled evilly for a few seconds before he broke off with coughing.

"Stage an attack on Fairy World!? Is he nuts!?" Mr. Crocker and Chester cried at the same time.

"Oh, so that means you know." Mr. Crocker observed.

"So that means most of the people in this hospital know." Chester added.

"What if some of them actually agree with that guy who was just on the intercom?" the teacher wondered out loud.

"We'll have to go down there and stop them!" the blonde boy said defiantly.

_Hmm, _Mr. Crocker though, _Stopping an impending invasion of Fairy would might clear up me actually taking over that one time._

"I say we do it!" He declared.

Chester and Mr. Crocker ran out into the hall. Unfortunately, they didn't get very far before someone started yelling.

"Hey, there are two more patients escaping! Stop them!"

**And so, then next chapter should be in soon! Enjoy and feel free to leave a review yelling at me for taking so long.**


	11. I Owe You 21

**Author's Note: Wow, 10 chapters, not including the prolouge. This is definately the longest story I've ever writen, and we're barely half-way there! Merry Christmas! This is my gift to you all, although it is a little late. Don't forget the most important gift that was given to all of us more than 2000 years ago, the gift of the Savior. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: Shopaholic424, Luiz4200, and Wolvmbm. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Odd Parents, Butch Hartman is the man behind the magic. What I wouldn't give to meet that man...  
**

**Chapter 10**

_I Owe You Twenty-One_

Bad Lenny got off the intercom. Soon some of the patients would be gathered out in the lobby to take control of Fairy World. He turned to walk out into the lobby and came face to face with a tall red-head girl in a green shirt.

"Hey, this attack thing, I want in." She demanded.

"Oh, so you've got a bone to pick with Fairy World too?" Lenny asked.

"I don't even know what Fairy World is. All I remember now that I didn't before is that the twerp tricked me. But I know that your going to be causing pain and misery, and those are my specialties, so you can count me in!"

_Ah, yes,_ Bad Lenny thought, _someone who's just evil! She could be quite useful!_

"Alright miss…"

"It's Vicky."

Bad Lenny smiled an evil smile. "Alright Vicky, come with me."

Just then the CanBot General came in.

"Sir, the hospital staff are preventing any of our recruits from coming to the lobby." It told its master.

"CanBot General, it's time for you to do what you were designed for! Keep the staff busy while the recruits gather down here." Lenny commanded.

"With pleasure." The CanBot replied.

-_-_-

"There are two more patients escaping! Stop them!" a nurse yelled. Chester and Mr. Crocker started running in the other direction. Nurses and doctors popped out of every door they passed, trying to grab the two escapees. Chester actually had to bite one doctor who got a hold of him.

Finally they found a supply closet ahead of the mob chasing them to hide in until the sounds of running and shouting passed.

"I think we lost them." Mr. Crocker whispered, peeking out the door. He walked out and smacked right into a metal body.

"Are you one of the patients trying to escape to join the attack on Fairy World?" The robot asked.

"No!" Chester yelled from inside the closet, "We're here to stop the invasion and save Fairy World!"

Mr. Crocker sighed. There went their chance of taking down the invasion from the inside.

"Oh," The CanBot said, "In that case…" It grabbed Mr. Crocker, shoved him back into the closet with Chester, bolted the door shut, and yelled, "They're over here!"

"Great, now the doctors are coming to get us and we'll _never _get out of here in time!" Chester cried loudly. Loudly enough that someone on the other side of the door asked in surprise: "Chester?!"

"AJ!" Chester called through the door, excited to hear his friend's voice. "You've gotta get us out of here!"

"Well, technically, since I'm working with the doctors here, I'm supposed to tell them if I find any patients out of their room…"

"Yeah, but you wouldn't do that to your friend, right?" Chester asked. Silence. "_Right_?"

-_-_-

The doctors ran down the hall to where the escaping patients had been called out.

"I saw them sneak out of the supply closet and run that way!" a short African-American boy told them, pointing down another hallway. The doctors followed his direction, yelling like Vikings all the way.

"Thanks AJ, I owe you one!" Chester said, peeking his head out of the closet.

"Make that twenty-one." AJ corrected him, then handed Chester and Mr. Crocker some street cloths. "Here. There is no way you are saving the world in those hospital gowns."

Mr. Crocker and Chester immediately started telling AJ they had no clue what he was talking about before he stopped them.

"Don't worry, I think I know what's going on."

"You _do?_" Chester and Mr. Crocker asked in surprise.

"Yes. This guy is obviously head of an anarchist sect trying to overthrow the government, code word 'Fairy World'. He's taking advantage of people who just came out of a coma and are too confused to know what's going on, so they follow him. But you two caught on to him, so he used technology to put you in a coma too!"

"Uh, yes, technology. Of course." Mr. Crocker said.

"You two go take care of the anarchist sect, I'll warn the government!" AJ said, and he ran down the hall.

-_-_-

Bad Lenny and the people he had recruited, about ten in all, had all arrived at the Isle of the Unwished with help from the CanBot General.

The recruits were all surprised to see hundreds of slightly smaller CanBots all lined up and ready to attack.

"Deploy butterfly nets!" Bad Lenny commanded. Every single CanBot grew a butterfly net extension out of its arm.

"They have butterfly nets!?" one new recruit asked in alarm as well as surprise.

"I see you know the fairies one weakness. Of course they have butterfly nets, it's the only way to take over!" Lenny told the man.

"There's one thing I don't get." Vicky said, "If your CanBots have been ready to attack this whole time, how come they didn't charge in and take over while you were gone?"

"Because," Bad Lenny replied, "All the CanBots, aside from the General, only act when I, Bad Lenny, give the order. Now, according to the General, the fairies are all in an emergency meeting right now. I'm going to take a few soldiers in to scare them; you'll come in a few minuets later to take care of the rest. Wait for my signal." He walked into a portal the CanBot General had created.

"Wait, how will we get your signal if you're over there and we're back here?" Vicky called after him, but there was not reply.

The evil babysitter decided just to sit back and hope that this signal, whatever it was, actually came.

**Golly, did I do another Cliff Hanger? Well, the good news is I have another notebook, so the new chapters will be writen without delay! Actually typing them up and editing them takes some time though. I'll try to get another one in before school starts again.**


	12. Who Would Think That?

**Author's Note: Wow, what has it been, a month? Someone kick me! This would have been out sooner if my Dad hadn't been on the computer all day Saterday. This took me forever to write, but on the up-side it was six pages on Word. I hope this chapter is nice and long enough for you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Odd Parents. Butch Hartman created this wonderful show, and Nick owns and restricts it.  
**

**Chapter 11**

_Why would anyone think that?_

Timmy, Poof, and Kelzy gasped when an old man surrounded by several robots with trashcan lids for shields burst into the Fairy Council Room.

"Those are the same kind of robots as the one that was caught on the security camera!" Kelzy exclaimed.

"What are they doing here?" Timmy wondered out loud.

"Whatever it is, I doubt it's good. I've got to find Stella!" Kelzy pulled out a small device with a button on it.

"What's that?" Timmy asked his new friend.

"It's a transporter that will take me where ever my fairy godmother, Stella, is" Kelzy explained, "How else would I have gotten here?"

"Why didn't I ever thing of wishing for something like that?" Timmy asked himself after Kelzy had left. "Come on Poof, we've gotta find your parents!"

Poof was getting much better at using his magic. He spotted his parents down below in the pandemonium and with a shake of his rattle; he and Timmy were _poofed_ in front of Cosmo and Wanda.

When the two boys appeared, Wanda was momentarily speechless, and Cosmo was characteristically startled but oblivious. Finally Wanda said, steadily but angrily, "Timmy, Poof, you two have some explaining to do."

Timmy was about to explain when Cosmo cut him off. "We can be angry about this later, Wanda! Right now we need to get out of here!"

At that moment, Bad Lenny climbed up onto the stage. With a triumphant grin he pulled out a sparkling blue whistle and gave it a long blow. A few seconds later hundreds of CanBots came pouring through the doors and windows.

"I wish we were back home!" Timmy cried.

"We can't just _poof_ in and out of the Fairy Council Room!" Wanda said, "We have to be outside the building first!"

"What!?" Timmy exclaimed, "Who's stupid idea was that?"

At that time Jorgen was surrounded by CanBots.

"Hah, you think you can capture me, the toughest fairy in the universe? Well, that is where you are _wrong_!" He slammed the but of his wand against the floor. Nothing. "Oh, right the 'No one can poof directly into or out of the Fairy Council Room' rule. I really wish I hadn't made that one."

Five CanBots immediately lifted a large butterfly net and dropped it over Jorgen.

"Aw smoof."

"Let's get out of here!" Timmy yelled. He turned towards the door and ran straight into a CanBot. It gave the closest thing to an evil laugh a robot can produce and swung its butterfly net down.

Cosmo and Wanda gasped and held tight to their baby and each other, bracing for the powerless feeling that came from being inside a butterfly net.

When it didn't come, they cracked their eyes open to see what was happening. To her surprise, Timmy had grabbed the handle half-way down and was desperately pushing it up.

The confused CanBot lifted its net, with Timmy still hanging on. The now frustrated robot looked at him.

"Eh-heh, uh, hi there." Timmy laughed nervously.

The CanBot violently shook its butterfly net to dislodge the annoying boy in the pink hat. Timmy clung tightly to the handle, until he finally had the idea to bite through it.

Using his super-sized incisors, he snapped the net in two. "_Pitoohy_!" he spit when he landed on the ground. The CanBot charged at him, but Timmy stuck the jagged end of the net, where he had bitten it off, into its circuit board. The robot lifted its shield too late, and with a buzzing sound, short-circuited and collapsed.

"Run!" Timmy shouted, and run they did. All the way to the nearest door, which, unfortunately, was guarded by three more CanBots. They stood menacingly in front of the door until Timmy had another bright idea.

"Hey look, a thing!" he pointed behind the guards. They, and Cosmo, all turned to see what it was. This gave Timmy time to shove the broken handle he was still holding into the circuit board of the nearest CanBot.

"Now's our chance, let's get going!" Wanda grabbed her husband and son, flying with all haste to the door.

"But I want to see the thing!" Cosmo protested.

The fairy family made it out the door safely. Timmy, however, was not so lucky. Just as he got to the door, both of the remaining CanBots dropped their nets on him.

"Aaaah!" He screamed. "Wait a second, duh, not a fairy!" The buck-toothed boy once again used his giant pearly whites to escape the CanBots. He ran straight through the door while the robots just stood there, looking stunned. (or at least as stunned as robots can look)

-_-_-

Humley and Merc were in a room back-stage, just getting ready to go when they heard screaming coming from the stage.

"What in tarnation-" Merc wondered aloud as he peaked through the door. "Well Harvey, the good news is, we won't have to look far to find the CanBot. The bad news is, it already found Bad Lenny!"

-_-_-

Kelzy had found Stella, but the girl, always the hero, was not going to leave without at least _trying_ to rescue everyone else. She knew the quickest way to do this was to take out the leader, Bad Lenny. She was about to climb up onto the stage and bean him with a board she had found on the ground, when a tall red-head girl in a green shirt stepped in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Vicky asked, surveying the twelve-year-old girl. She was strawberry-blond, wearing an orange long-sleeved T-shirt with an eighth-note on the front, blue jeans, and hiking boots that still had dirt on them, like she had just gotten back from the trail.

"I'm going to end this!" Kelzy said with bravado. She then hefted the board and swung it at Vicky's legs, mean to knock the teen's feet out from under her, but the evil babysitter jumped over it.

"Oh please, I'm a black-belt in karate."

Kelzy gulped. She had only been in her Tae-Kwon-Do class for a year and a half.

"Kelzy, this is crazy, let's get out of here!" Stella, an orange humming bird, whispered in her ear, but unfortunately, Vicky was already advancing, about to strike. Kelzy quickly blocked the older girl's punches and kicks, but knew she couldn't hold out for long.

-_-_-

Harvey and Merc watched the too girls, one sixteen, the other twelve, exchange blows just below the stage Bad Lenny was standing on. The younger of the two combatants had now jumped onto the stage, but was quickly followed by the teenager. Bad Lenny, seeing the potential threat, was sneaking up on the first girl.

"She need's help!" Harvey cried, then turned to Merc. "I wish I had a big snowball." Merc _poofed_ up a mound of snow bigger than his godson. "Small enough for me to throw." Harvey specified. Merc shrunk it down to fist-size, and Harvey chucked it straight at Vicky's head. It hit target; the red-head was temporarily blinded by snow.

Kelzy turned around to see who had thrown the snowball. She saw Bad Lenny, who had been about to charger her. Fortunately she also saw a short light-haired boy wearing a purple jacket.

"Stella, I wish you and I were with that boy!" Kelzy whispered just in time.

Just as Bad Lenny was about to pounce, Stella and her goddaughter _poofed_ right next to Harvey and Merc.

"Thanks kid." Kelzy said as soon as she appeared.

"Who are you calling kid?" Harvey asked indignantly, "You can't be more than three years older than me."

"Ok, ok, sorry. What is it with ten-year-old boys and being called 'kid'?" She rolled her eyes.

"Hate to break up the rendezvous," **(A/N: pronounced RON-deh-voo)***Merc interrupted, "but we've got company!"

Several CanBots were making their way past the stage and into the back rooms where the party was currently hiding.

"Oh man!" Kelzy moaned, "Why would anyone think it was a good idea to not be able to _poof_ in or out of here?"

"How did you get here if you can't _poof_ inside the building?" Harvey asked.

"Well, you can _poof_ to other point inside the building, you just can't—that's it!" Kelzy exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" The other three asked urgently.

Just then three CanBots came crashing through the wall.

"No time to explain." Kelzy said quickly. "I wish the four of us were at the nearest door out!"

Understanding spread across Stella's face as she waved her wand.

The two fairies and two children appeared in front of a door guarded by CanBots.

"I wish I had a spear!" Kelzy shouted before the surprised robots could react. She rammed the head of the spear into the circuit boards of each guard so fast; they hardly had time to lift their shields. The three collapsed into piles of metal.

"Let's get out of here before more of those varmints show up!" Merc advised. They all pushed through the door and out side.

"I've never been so happy to be outdoors!" Kelzy exclaimed.

"And that's saying something." Stella added.

"Hey, it's you!" Someone behind them said in surprised. Startled, Kelzy whipped around, pointer her spear towards the voice. She lowered it when she saw Timmy peeking around the corner.

"I told you I heard someone over here." Cosmo said.

"No you didn't." Wanda corrected him.

"I didn't?"

"No."

"You got out too?" Kelzy asked.

"Yeah. I've been looking around the outside of the building, searching for anyone else who got out, but you four are the first ones I've seen." Timmy explained.

"Wait, wait, slow down." Stella interrupted. "Who is he?" She pointed at Timmy.

"That's what I've been wondering." Harvey agreed.

"Oh, he's just a kid I met while I was hiding out at the secret meeting." Kelzy said.

"There you go with the 'kid' thing again!" Timmy huffed, "You're not that much older than me!"

"Sorry… eh, Terry?" Kelzy apologized.

"_**Timmy!**_"

"Oh. Sorry Timmy."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Timmy." Harvey said, "My name's Humley, but you can call me Harvey. Want some help looking for more people who got out?"

"Sure." Timmy accepted.

"I'll help too." Kelzy chimed in.

The group began their search, and as they rounded the next corner, ran into some CanBots.

"Aw, crud." Timmy groaned.

**Author's Note: Kick me again for leaving such a cliff-hanger when I KNOW I'm not going to post again for a while. I'll try hard, I really will, but it's the second semester, AKA: Project in every class time!**

***Rendezvous: If you don't already know what it means, go look it up, it's good for your brain.  
**


	13. It's Not too Late, It's Never too Late

**Author's Note: Shortie Chapter! Well, it's better than nothing. Thanks to all reviewers Luiz4200, wolvmbm and dppokegirl23. Sorry for slow updates. I'm working hard on it, really I am. I just don't have much time. I'm in alot of hard classes this year, and we're just getting into the last quarter: The time when we get ready for FINALS! I work on it weekends. On the bright side, the end is in sight! It's WAAAAAY out there, but I can see it!**

**Chapter 12**

_It's Not too Late, It's Never too Late  
_

The CanBots bore down on the three children and five fairies. There were ten of them, more than the number of CanBots the kids had taken put together.

Timmy acted quickly, and took his usual course of action.

"I wish we were home!" he screamed.

With a _poof_ and a cloud of multi-colored dust, Timmy and his fairies were back in Dimsdale. With another _poof_, Humley, Merc, Stella, and Kelzy appeared next to them. Another _poof_ brought the ten CanBots, just down the street.

"Why'd you bring them!?" Timmy asked, "Why!?"

"You said 'we' again Sport." Wanda reminded him.

"Yeah, and 'we'- " Cosmo started.

" –Can mean anything. Yes, we've been over this before." Timmy cut him off, "But what are we going to do?"

"Hey, I didn't get to say my line!" Cosmo said indignantly.

"I'll tell you what we'll do." Kelzy said, getting into a fighter's stance, "We'll either take them down, or go down trying."

"Now Kelzy," Stella said, "remember what I said about rushing into things? Isn't there an easier way out of this?"

Stella's question was answered when a large black ban came barreling down the road and knocked the CanBots over like when a bowling ball hits a strike.

The van screeched to a halt in front of the group. Timmy instantly recognized it as the van that had often followed him home from school.

"Oh no, even worse, it's Mr. Crocker! Hide!" he yelled.

However, before he got very far, Mr. Crocker opened the door and called out to the boy in the pink hat.

"Turner, wait! I'm trying to help you!"

"Like I'm going to believe _that._" Timmy called back from behind a dumpster. "Just because I fail all your assignments doesn't mean I'm stupid."

"Timmy, wait! He's telling the truth!" a familiar voice called from the van's door.

Timmy peaked around the dumpster. "Chester?" he asked in disbelief.

"Everyone who ever had fairies remembers it now Timmy. Do _you_ remember that?" Wanda asked him.

"Yeah, but I thought for sure Mr. Crocker would use all the information he remembered about fairies to catch one." Timmy defended.

"Well," Mr. Crocker replied, "the thought did cross my mind. But then I remembered how happy I was as a child because I helped people and had friends. So I'm doing good things now, to make up for all the terrible things I've done. I'm starting with stopping Bad Lenny from taking over Fairy World!"

"Not to be a wet blanket," Harvey said, "but it's a little late for that. Bad Lenny's at Fairy World right now. We barely got away."

Merc nodded. "He's already taken control. It's pretty much over."

"It's _not_ too late, not if _we_ have anything to say about it!" Chester declared. "Come one, hop in!"

Harvey climbed into the van with Merc. Just as Timmy was climbing in, Kelzy grabbed his arm.

"Hey, Timmy, are you friends with the blond boy who gave the short inspirational speech?" She asked.

"You mean Chester? He's my best friend."

Kelzy smiled widely. "Perfect. Could you introduce me to him?"

"Listen," Timmy told her, "if you're thinking what I think you're thinking, don't even bother. Girls give Chester the hives."

"Oh." Kelzy said. Then she whispered to Stella, "I wish I didn't give Chester the hives."

"What about other girls?" Stella asked.

"It's not wise to introduce competition." Her goddaughter replied. Kelzy turned to Timmy again. "That won't be a problem. Now, would you _please_ introduce me?"

**Author's Note: Is it love at first sight for Kelzy? We'll see. But honestly, I don't write romance well, and rarely do it willingly (This is a rare example). It's just going to be a little side-story.**


	14. Split Up!

**Author's Note: I'm back! School's out now, so I'm going to work my hardest to update more before I leave for three weeks of camp.**

**Chapter 13**

_Split Up!_

Mr. Crocker's van pulled up in front of the Turners' house a few minuets later. Chester and Kelzy were the first to climb out, deep in conversation.

"I never thought I could have so much in common with a girl!" Chester marveled. "We both love baseball, even though we stink. We both love Star Wars…"

"And we both hate the instrument banjo, but love the game Banjo-Kazooie." Kelzy added.

"I always thought girls didn't like video games." Humley said.

"Some girls don't." Kelzy agreed. "Some girls like video games, but pretend no to, and some girls, like me, blatantly proclaim that video games are one of their favorite pass-times."

"If you guys are done," Timmy interrupted, "We have some fairies to save. Is everyone clear on the plan?"

"What was the plan?" Cosmo asked.

Timmy sighed exasperatedly. "Is everyone _else_ clear on the plan?" Everyone else nodded.

"Great! Kelzy, do you want to start?"

"My pleasure." Kelzy replied. "Ok Stella, I wish we all had spears specially designed to short-circuit the CanBots!"

Stella obliged with a wave of her wand. Everyone now held a long spear that had an especially flat head that sparked when you thrust with it. Even baby Poof had a purple-staffed spear that he brandished with a giggle.

"I'd worry about that." Kelzy told Wanda.

"Oh, he'll be fine." Cosmo said nonchalantly, then poked himself in the eye with the but of his own green spear. "Ow!"

"I'd worry about that too." Kelzy added.

"Ok, Harvey, your turn." Timmy told the light-haired boy.

"_I_ wish we were all in Fairy World." Another _poof_ of fairy dust and the party arrived in front of the Big Wand.

"And _I_ wish we had a map of Fairy World." Timmy finally said.

"What are we looking for?" Kelzy asked.

"The emergency release lever." Merc answered. "That's the only way everyone could have regained their memories."

"So, once we flip the switch, everyone will forget again?" Mr. Crocker asked.

"Yes." Merc said, "And then the CanBots won't have anyone to order them around, so they'll go off-line."

"But then _we'll_ forget too!" Chester protested.

"Are you _sure_ there isn't another way?" Timmy asked.

"I'm afraid not." Wanda said, "We've been over every situation we can think of, and this is the only way to save Fairy World from Bad Lenny!"

Everyone was quiet for a moment. Finally, Mr. Crocker spoke. "If I have to give up my memories for everyone else to be safe, then I'm willing to make that sacrifice."

"Me too." Chester agreed. "But I still wish I didn't have to."

"Ok." Kelzy said, "So, here's lever on the map. It's in this building," She pointed on the map, "Over on the top of that big hill." She pointed to a hill to their left. On top of the hill there was a tall building with many balconies made of the same clouds that made up most of Fairy World.

"How much you wanna bet it's at the top?" Stella moaned.

"Always Miss Positive, aren't you?" Merc asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, she is." Kelzy agreed.

-_-_-

There were two guards at the building's entrance, but they were easily taken care of.

"Here's a map of the building!" Harvey said, spotting the large sign next to the elevator. "It lists what's on every floor. We're here, on the first floor, which is the lobby and visitor's center, and the lever is…"

"On the top floor," Stella interjected, "What'd I tell ya?"

"Actually, it's second from the top." Crocker corrected her.

"Close enough!" Stella rolled her eyes.

"Alright, second-from-the-top floor, here we come!" Timmy exclaimed as her go into the elevator.

The others all filed in behind him and pressed the button.

"I hope this doesn't jinx anything," Chester said as the door closed, "But this is almost _too_ easy."

-_-_-

The CanBot General stomped into the Fairy Throne room, which Bad Lenny had made his temporary headquarters.

"Sir," the CanBot said as it approached its master, "The two CanBots guarding the emergency release lever have been short-circuited! Surveillance cameras have revealed that the cause was a group of escaped fairies, their godchildren, and a couple of 'rememberers'." It showed the video clip of the party getting into the elevator.

Vicky, who had been sipping soda in a corner, did a spit-take when she was Timmy. "It's the Twerp!"

Bad Lenny ignored her. "Send in reinforcements, then put a _poof_-jam over the building. Don't let them escape!"

Vicky stepped in front of Bad Lenny. "I'm going in with those reinforcements, I've got a score to settle with the Twerp!"

"Suite yourself." Bad Lenny shrugged, and waved the wand he had stolen. With a _poof_ she and fifty CanBots disappeared.

-_-_-

Everyone was in the crammed elevator when it started to stop.

"What's wrong with this thing?" Timmy wondered out loud, "We're only on the fourth floor!"

Just then the doors opened to reveal a hallway filled with CanBots.

"_AAaaAa!!"_ Everyone screamed.

The robots charged into the elevator, but it was already so packed that those in front, Chester, Harvey, and Kelzy, were able to push them back.

"You just had to say it was too easy, didn't you?" Stella yelled at Chester.

"Stella, give him a break!" Kelzy told her godmother.

Everyone was jabbing their spears into the crowd of CanBots, but the space was so crowded, it was hard not to accidentally hit a friend. The CanBots also seemed to have finally figured out the use of their shields. Kelzy was desperately pushing two CanBots back at once. "We've got to split up! We'll hold them off while you go shut off the lever." She told Timmy, "Hopefully they'll shut off if there's no Bad Lenny to command them."

She, Harvey, Chester, and the orange and blue fairies pushed the CanBots out of the elevator, which left Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Mr. Crocker to continue up through the building.

"So, it looks like we'll be working together." Mr. Crocker said.

"Yeah." Timmy said, "This is going to be, well…"

"Interesting?" Crocker offered.

"'Awkward' was the word I was going to say, but that works too."

The ride up the elevator was indeed and awkward one.

-_-_-

Vicky was struggling to get past the CanBots to the kids.

"Get out of my way, you bucket of bolts!" She yelled as she pushed past the last robots. She was just in time to see Timmy in the elevator before the doors closed.

"Don't think you can get away _that_ easy, Twerp!" Vicky cackled as she opened the door to the stairwell and started climbing.


	15. Teamwork Really Works!

**Author's Note: Yes! I'm back! The vacation was tons of fun, and I had lots of time to write you this four-paged chapter. One more to go! I'm working on it like crazy, but I've still got other stories to work on too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairly Odd Parents, but I did come up with: Kelzy, Humley, Merc, Stella, Bad Lenny, and the CanBots. You can use them, you just have to get my permission first!  
**

**Chapter 14**

_Team Work Really Works!_

Throughout the awkward elevator ride, Wanda tried to start up conversation between the two former enemies, but no one would say more than two sentences before falling back into silence.

Cosmo decided he'd try to help break the silence.

"Hey, remember the time you took over the world?" He asked, pointing at Mr. Crocker. "Wanda, you were there, remember? And Timmy, you were there. And you were too, Denzel." He said, pointing back at the teacher, "Good times, goooood times."

"Cosmo, you aren't helping!" Wanda snapped at him. She glanced at Crocker, who was staring ashamedly at his shoes, and Timmy, who was glaring at his godfather.

"The point is, you're working together _now_." Wanda said impatiently. "It's important _now_ that we stop Bad Lenny."

"Alright." Timmy said. "Hey, I just thought of something, why don't we just _poof _there?"

"It's blocked for security reasons." Crocker said. Timmy gave him a blank stare. "What? You didn't think you were the only one who had to get Fairy World out of a few jams, did you?"

Just then the elevator came to a stop.

"Tenth floor?" Timmy groaned, "We've still got four floors to go! What's wrong with it _this_ time?"

Timmy kicked the door. As if in response, it opened.

"Guess who, Twerp!" Vicky screeched.

Timmy chuckled nervously. "Uh, hey Vicky. You're not still upset about how I tricked you out of your fairies, are you?"

"_**You're dead, TWERP!!**_"

"That'd be a 'yes'." Wanda said.

"I wish Vicky was gone!" Timmy cried, but when Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands, there was nothing but the ol' fart sound.

"Oh no!" Wanda gasped, "They must have put a _poof _block on the building!"

"What?" Timmy asked.

"It means we can't use our magic! They basically but a giant, virtual butterfly-net over us!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" Vicky cackled, "Can't say the same for you! You're going to pay!" She charged forward to attack, but was met halfway through by an adorable face.

"Poof poof!" Baby Poof said in the cutest way possible. Vicky stopped dead in her tracks.

"Aww, you're so adorable! I've completely forgotten my blind rage!"

Crocker took this opportunity, plus the fact that Vicky had largely ignored him the whole time, to knock Vicky over the head with his spear. The evil teen collapsed to the floor.

"Way to go Poof, you saved us!" Timmy congratulated his godbrother.

"And good job Denzel, for taking care of Vicky! Wanda added.

"Why thank you!" Crocker said.

"Well, as anti-climactic as that was, we need to move on up to the lever." Timmy said, "So let's go!"

-_-_-

Back on the fourth floor CanBots surrounded the party of five.

"Ok," Kelzy said, counting them, "I figure there are ten for each of us."

"We'll never be able to take down that many!" Stella cried, "We're gonna die!"

"Positives, Stella." Kelzy reminded her.

"We're gonna die quickly!"

"Hey!" Merc shouted, "Pardon my bluntness, but if you'd spend more time fightin' and less time complainin', you'd be a lot more likely to survive!"

"I think we'll be able to beat more if we split up." Humley said as he pulled his spear out of a robot.

"Ok," Kelzy agreed, "Chester can come with me and Stella to calm her raving paranoia."

"Ok." Chester said.

"Wait, since you're the best fighter, wouldn't it make more sense if…" Harvey trailed off, because the three of them were already gone.

-_-_-

Chester and Kelzy were taking out one CanBot after another, using teamwork to make the robot lower it's shield, and then ramming their spear through the circuit boards. Stella took out one or two, but mostly she was just trying not to get caught in one of the CanBots' nets. _Trying_ would be the key word.

"AAaa!" Stella cried out as a butterfly-net fell over her.

"Stella!" Kelzy called out to her fairy godmother. The blond girl charged forward, spear ready, but the robots were not willing to give up their first prisoner. They charged collectively towards Kelzy. Luckily, Chester pulled her back just in the nick of time.

"Leggo!" She yelled, "I've gotta help Stella!"

"Sorry, but you were about to get creamed!" Chester said.

Kelzy breathed hard for a while. "You're right. If Stella were here, she'd tell me to find a better way to do this." She looked around and spotted an open window near where the CanBots were holding her fairy. The window nearest to her had a large, thick curtain. She immediately ripped it off it's hinges, pole and all.

"Ever been hang-gliding?" She asked Chester as she tied the curtain to her spear.

"No, but I've tied myself to a kite."

"Close enough. Closer, actually. Hand me your spear." Kelzy tied his spear to the curtain too, and held up a makeshift hang-glider. She opened the window.

"Hand on tight!" Kelzy advised.

Most people would have asked: "Are you sure that will even hold _one_ person?" But Chester just yelled "This is gonna be awesome!" and climbed aboard.

The two of them held tight and jumped out the window.

"Whoooooah!" They yelled as they dropped, then leveled out.

"Lean left," Kelzy yelled over the wind, "head towards the road."

She and Chester banked left. As soon as they reached the road, the glider rose.

"Just as I thought, thermals." Kelzy said. "Ok, we get a little higher, then turm back towards the second window. Got it?"

"Got it!" Chester replied. "Then what?"

"We improvise." Kelzy yelled.

"Works for me!"

-_-_-

Harvey and Merc were fighting hard, but with Stella captured, and Kelzy and Chester nowhere to be seen, the two of them were left to deal with the remaining CanBots.

"Think we should make a run for it?" Harvey asked his godfather.

"That's starting to look like a good option." Merc replied.

Just then yelling came from one of the open windows. Chester and Kelzy barreled through the open window and crashed spectacularly into several CanBots. Kelzy recovered first and swept the butterfly-net off her godmother. Harvey and Merc charged in with their spears ready. They took care of most of the CanBots that had been knocked down before the robots could get back up. Chester joined in with a spear he'd pulled from the wreckage of the glider. Kelzy and Stella finally joined, each holding half of a spear that had broken in the crash. The glider had been just the distraction the party of five had needed. Soon all the CanBots lay sparking on the ground.

-_-_-

"Sir, those CanBots you sent to guard the emergency release lever have all been defeated!" The CanBot General told Bad Lenny.

Bad Lenny growled and muttered angrily. Finally he addressed the General.

"Send in reinforcements! And that's not all! I'm coming, and so are you, General!"

**Author's note: Feel free to virtually kick me for such a cliff hanger.**


	16. Saying GoodBye

**Author's Note: I don't usually update on Sunday, but it was now or never. I've had writer's block and I'm in the process of moving, so the computer was packed in a box for a while. Epiloug is after this, I'll upload it tomorow if I get the chance.**

**Chapter 15**

_Saying Good-Bye_

Timmy, his fairies, and Mr. Crocker had _finally _made it to the second-to-top floor. They were in a small room filled with screens and more buttons than Napoleon Bonaparte's coat. There were also a few doors that lead to balconies made of clouds.

"Yes! This is it!" Wanda exclaimed, opening the door marked "To Memory Release".

Everyone was about to walk onto the balcony when Timmy called "Wait!"

"What's the matter?" Mr. Crocker asked.

"Why can't we find another way to defeat Bad Lenny? Is making everyone forget again _really_ the only way to win?"

"Timmy, Bad Lenny's rendered every fairy in the universe powerless and has the whole Fairy Armory at his disposal!" Wanda reminded her current godson.

"So did her!" Timmy said, pointing to Mr. Crocker, who looked at his shoes again.

"One: Bad Lenny also has hundreds of CanBots, and two: you weren't even the one who defeated Crocker that time, it was Jimmy Neutron!" Wanda pointed out.

"Wait a second!" Mr. Crocker interrupted, "That Jimmy Neutron kid really _wasn't_ you?"

Before Timmy could reply, CanBots came crashing through the ceiling. One of them was especially big and intimidating.

"I announce the arrival of the new ruler of Fairy World, Bad Lenny!" The CanBot General proclaimed loudly.

With that, an old man rappelled down through a hole in the ceiling.

"Wow, he's in really good shape for his age!" Cosmo marveled. No one bothered to give him a stern look this time.

"CanBots, capture these five immediately!" Bad Lenny cried.

The robots charged. Our heroes screamed. Bad Lenny laughed. The author drank a glass of milk. Mmm, _milk_.

Wanda, at least, had the sense to open the door behind them and shove her friends and family onto the balcony. She and Cosmo quickly barricaded the door. It shook from the CanBots trying to open it.

"They'll break in soon! Quick, push the lever!" She cried desperately.

"I can't!" Timmy yelled.

"What!?" Everyone else yelled at him, "Why not?"

"Because," He said, looking at Mr. Crocker, "It was my fault the _last_ time you forgot all about fairies! I don't want it to be my fault again!"

"You mean _that's_ what's been bothering you this whole time?" Mr. Crocker asked.

"Yes." Timmy admitted.

"Well, I appreciate your concern," Mr. Crocker continued, "But I'm more than willing to sacrifice my memories so other may have freedom! At least this time I'll get to say 'good-bye'." He looked to Cosmo and Wanda. "Good-bye!" He said simply.

"That was so poetic!" Cosmo broke into tears.

"Oh, good-bye, Denzel." Wanda said sadly.

With that, Mr. Crocker pushed the lever into the 'forget' position. A look of confusion came to Crocker's face. Then he saw Cosmo and Wanda.

"¡FaIrIeS!" He spazzed then hit his head on a control board and conked out.

"And Hellooooo crock-pot!" Cosmo said.

Then, from inside the building, they heard a grouchy voice over the banging.

"You lunatics stop that banging and tell me where I am!"

Timmy and his fairies heard a low mumble that might have been a CanBot talking.

"Leader!?" Bad Lenny's voice yelled. "You psychopaths better bring me home _now_! My program's on soon, and if I miss it, you robo-cop fellahs are gonna wish you'd never been born!"

"The Master wishes to return home! We must take him!" The CanBots all said at once.

"Good! And once you take me home, I never wanna see another one of you again!" the old villain yelled.

"But where shall we go?" the CanBot General asked.

"You can all go jump in a volcano for all I care!" Bad Lenny exclaimed.

"Yes Master!" The CanBots all uttered at once. Timmy and his fairies heard a blast as the CanBots all took off to take their master home.

"Well, that problem took care of itself." Timmy said.

"Hey, now that the CanBots are gone, I bet the poof-block has been lifted." Wanda said. "We can go home!"

"Great! But let's drop Crocker off first, before he wakes up and causes even more trouble." Timmy said.

**Tomorow's to-do list: Help unpack. Type up and upload epiloug. I'll try and get to it! (Oh, and I haven't got any ideas for a sequel. If someone is interested, send me your story idea, and I'll see if I like it)**


	17. Epilouge

**Post Author's Note: MY SISTER DREW ILLUSTRATIONS FOR THIS!! WELL, RIGHT NOW SHE ONLY HAS A PICTURE OF BAD LENNY, BUT MORE ARE COMING! **

.com/art/Bad-Lenny-157044819

**Author's Note: I know I said I'd get it up the day after the last chapter, but they packed up the computer before I could get to it, and then we didn't have any internet, and then I got a new book from the library, and then I went back in time... Ok, enough excuses, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairly Odd Parents, it was created by Butch Hartman. This story also contains many quotes and references from SpongeBob, El Tigre, Jimmy Neutron, My Name is Earl, The Hitchiker's Guide to the Galaxy, NOVA, and lots of other things.**

**Epilogue**

_Authorities stated that people randomly passing out had been the work of an anarchist group. AJ had traced the evidence to Lennard Bakthan, an old guy from Dimsdale, who had accidentally knocked himself out as well._

_Timmy, Humley, Kelzy, and Mr. Crocker had been credited with chasing after Bakthan and keeping him from overthrowing the government before he was arrested. Unfortunately, Chester and Mr. Crocker had gotten head injuries, and didn't remember much of it_

"_I must have gotten a head injury _before_ we chased him." Mr. Crocker said, "I would never _willingly_ help people!"_

"It feels so weird writing about something I did that I can't even remember." Chester commented as he typed up the story for the school newspaper.

"I can't believe we aren't getting some kind of award for this!" AJ said as he edited Chester's writing.

"The government must be trying to hush it up!" Chester exclaimed.

"Amen to that, dude!" Their journalism teacher called from the next room.

Just them, Kelzy poked her head through the door.

"Hi Chester, can I talk to you?" She asked.

"Sure!" Chester pushed AJ into a closet ("Hey!").

"I came to say 'bye before I go."

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah, I'm going spelunking tomorrow morning. I wanted to give you my phone number and e-mail before I left." Kelzy handed him a piece of paper.

"Oh. Hey, I'll give you my e-mail and the number of the pay-phone outside my trailer!" He grabbed a paper and pen and wrote it down for her.

"Thanks!" her watch beeped. "Oops, I've got to go. 'Bye!" She gave Chester a quick hug, and then ran out the door.

Timmy had been watching from in the hallway.

"You_ just_ exchanged e-mails and phone numbers?" Timmy asked incredulously.

"We hugged." Kelzy corrected.

"You're not going to kiss him? You're not even going to ask him on a _date_?"

"What!? No. I'm only twelve, what kind of perv do you take me for?"

"Kelzy, your parents are waiting." Stella, a watch, reminded her.

"Oh yeah. 'Bye Timmy!" She called as she ran down the hall.

"She's a little weird." Timmy thought out loud.

"Which is why she's perfect for Chester!" Cosmo exclaimed.

"Yeah, at least _one_ good think came of this mess." Timmy sighed.

"You're still feeling bad about Mr. Crocker?" Wanda asked worriedly.

"A little." Timmy admitted, "And about the fairies planting evidence to throw Bad Lenny in jail."

"Oh, he was guilty of worse anyway." Wanda reasoned.

"I know what will help you feel better!" Cosmo said.

"Mindless video games?" Timmy asked excitedly.

"Yeah!"

"Poof, poof!" Poof seemed to be eager to beat his father and godbrother at _Crash Nebula _again.

Author's Note: For more Fairly Odd fun, read A FairyPhantom Crossover, and A Fairy Phantom Crossover: Two Much of a Good Thing


End file.
